shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sutoraiku D. Fuku/Personality and Relationships
Personality Raiku is generally a cocky and arrogant person to anyone, including his crew members or people that need to be shown respect, such as a World Noble or a King and Queen. However, there are times when he knows that he must toss away this portion of his persona and be kind or serious. This is shown when he changed his demeanor very quickly in the presence of Yobidashi Umi because of her kind attitude towards him, despite not being kind to her. With those he respects greatly, such as Hoshi, he generally gives them a great amount of courtesy and respectfulness making sure to not be rude, however, he respects very little people in the world. Even with those he respects, he will generally mock them or anything of the like as he does with his rival, Kyoto. He very much enjoys showing off his body to men and women alike, enjoying the attention and the sight of people drooling over him. Once he has captured the heart of a person, he will begin flirting with them whilst flexing in front of them, however it is done more with woman than with men, before being dragged off by one of his crew members for being foolish. He is also shown to be a prideful person, as he hates being emasculated in any way shape or form, especially from a woman. However, despite this, there are rare instances in which he will accept that he is weaker than a woman, one of them being Kyokai Uria. Raiku has a habit of punching children who are near him. His reasoning for this is because he believes punching them in the face will build character and resilience. Very shortly afterward, though, the child will begin crying and their parent would approach them, scolding him in the process. He shrugs it off and walks away from the scene, believing what he did was reasonable. Before creating his crew, he was known as a troublemaker on Saitomashi, constantly smashing guitars over people's heads to test their durability. There was only one person who didn't mind being bashed over the head, and that person would be his future Navigator, Tsukuru. Eventually, however, the residents on Saitomashi grew fed up with the constant abuse and called the Marines on Raiku, which in turn, would lead to his adventure starting. As a child, Raiku was abandoned on Saitomashi, not knowing where, or whom, he came from. The residents of Saitomashi were upset to see a child abandoned, so, one by one, they took him in. However, due to being a rebellious brat, he was transferred over to a new family on the island as quickly as he joined one. Every household has had Raiku live with them at least once. Eventually, the residents gave up on Raiku and let him fend for himself, turning him into the troublemaker he is today. After the Timeskip, Raiku's arrogance has increased drastically, but his pride has decreased drastically. Despite seeing people enjoying the sight of his body, he diminished his physique to a much thinner form via Life Return so his opponents would underestimate him in battle. He constantly mocks people for the slightest things, whether they misstep or mumble, laughing in their face. He also has had his temper increase, as he gets angered quite easily for the silliest of things. Relationships Ace Pirates